justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Kissed a Girl
"I Kissed a Girl" 'by Katy Perry'' is featured on'' Just Dance 2014.'' Dancer Classic This girl wears a red shirt, a dark blue jacket, yellow skirt with black dots and brown shoes.The dancer has pink hair styled into a ponytail with a red bow, a black leather jacket with gems on the collar, a red tank top, a yellow thigh-high skirt patterned with black polka-dots, and brown boots with three golden rings where the laces should be. She has a pink outline. The dancer obviously tries to make the impression she actually did what the song said. She covers her mouth suggestively, and dresses loosely. On-Stage The lead dancer is a woman with blue fluffy hair and a crazy pink bow which resembles a pair of lips. She's wearing a yellow wide skirted dress with pink stripes and blue thigh high boots. The left backup dancer is a man wearing a blue suit, a black bow tie, bright blue jeans, and yellow shoes. The right backup dancer is a woman in a sleeveless blouse wearing a black bow tie,a pair of short, high-waisted denim shorts, and a pair of blue shoes. KissedAGirl-OnStage-P1.png|P1 KissedAGirl-OnStage-P2.png|P2 KissedAGirl-OnStage-P3.png|P3 Sweat The dancer is female wearing a purple sports bra, a black leather vest, fucsia leggings with blue and black bow shapes, and purple boots. Her hair is black and tied up in a bun. Background Classic The background has some grey circles, most of the ones on the ground lighting up. There are also colourful shapes bouncing around and fusing together''.'' On-Stage The on stage background is the style of all the other on stage modes on the same game. It mostly flashes red, green, and blue lights. Sweat The sweat background is the style of all the other sweat versions on the same game. The lights flash blue and a few shades of purple. Gold Moves Classic It has 3 '''Gold Moves: All Gold Moves: Put your hand on your mouth. Gold Move 3 is the last move. I Kissed A Girl GM.png|All Gold Moves Sweat It has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Lower your hands quickly. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up. Gold Move 3: Cross your arms. It's the last move. I Kissed A Girl GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 IKissedAGirlSweatGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 IKissedAGirlSweatGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 On Stage It has 3 Gold Moves: All Gold Moves: Put your hands up. Gold Move 3 is the last move. IKissedAGirlStageGoldMove.png|All Gold Moves Mashup It has 1 Gold Move: Gold Move: 'Put your hand on your mouth. I Kissed A Girl GM.png|Gold Move = Mashup The song has a mashup that can be only unlocked in December. Dancers(No Repeats): *'I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *Firework (JD2) *Disturbia (JD4) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *On The Floor (JD4) *So What (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *It's You (JD2014) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *What You Waiting For (JD3) Appearances in Mashups I Kissed a Girl ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * '''I Kissed a Girl' * Feel So Right * Follow The Leader * Gentleman * Just a Gigolo * Moskau * Pound The Alarm * Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) Sweat * Blame It On The Boogie * It's You * Best Song Ever (Fitness) Captions I Kissed a Girl ''- both modes - appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. Classic * Rebel Girl * Energetic Girl Sweat *Knee Punch *Side Punch Trivia *This is the 7th Katy Perry song to appear on Just Dance. It is also on the same game as Waking Up in Vegas, Part of Me and Roar. As such, Just Dance 2014 is currently the only Just Dance installment to feature songs from all three of Katy Perry's albums (if the re-issue of Teenage Dream is not counted) thus far. *In the preview video for ''I Kissed a Girl the routine was still in production. This can be proved by the green pictograms: the dancer isn't wearing anything green AND "Beta/In Production-pictograms" are officially Green and Red. *"Cherry" is censored. This led to a lot of fans being confused. Some people said that cherry is actually a slang for a woman's hymen; a piece of skin on the vagina, although it's not what Katy meant, she meant the flavor of the chapstick, a lipgloss. It wasn't censored in the preview. ** In the on stage mode, the lead dancer still sings "cherry" despite its censorship. ** In the preview, "cherry" wasn't censored. *The background resembles the Mash-up background for Just Dance 4. *This is the first Katy Perry song to have alternate routines. *The Gold Move in mashup (which is only 1) comes from regular version. * So far, this is the only On-Stage mode to have backup dancers of each gender. The left backup is male and the right backup is female. * The Classic mode reuses a move from Moves Like Jagger. ** The two dancers both uses the move in the chorus, the first direction is top right corner to left bottom corner for both dancers. * The outfit that the Classic and Sweat dancers wear resemble that of ''Call Me Maybe'''s Alternate dancer. Gallery ikissedagirljd2014.jpg|Classic ikissedagirlonstage.jpg|On Stage ikissedagirlsweat.jpg|Sweat Medium2014.png|The song on the menu Ikissedagirlavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 105.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar ikissed.jpg|I Kissed A Girl I kised a Girl One Stage.jpg|I Kissed A Girl (On-Stage) I Kised a Girl Sweat.jpg|I Kissed A Girl (Sweat) SJOP41 374e286f 14.png|I Kissed A Girl (Mashup) I Kissed A Girl1.jpg|Beta Picture. The "Hand To Lip" Move wasn't supposed to be a Gold Move. Ikissedachica.png i kissed pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ikagopener.png ikagmenu.png Videos File:Katy Perry - I Kissed A Girl File:I_Kissed_A_Girl_-_Katy_Perry_Just_Dance_2014 File:Just Dance 2014 - I Kissed A Girl (Sweat Version) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - I Kissed A Girl (On Stage) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - I Kissed A Girl (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Solo Females Category:Pop Songs Category:00's Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Beta Elements